


【NSFW短漫】休息时间

by sarriathmg



Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [18]
Category: DCU (Comics), New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: 4 pages, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Joseph Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, Hentai, High School, Intersex, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, NSFW Art, Omega Jason Todd, School Uniforms, Underage Sex, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sorry dick, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Alpha乔伊趁休息时间带Omega杰森去学校厕所做爱。BJTW 第七天：自由发挥
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson
Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	【NSFW短漫】休息时间

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [*NSFW Comic* Bathroom Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943785) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 




End file.
